videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer:ALXHU/Meine Spiele
Hier mal eine kleine Liste der Spiele, die ich besitze oder die ich schon mal gezockt habe. Ist aber noch lange nicht vollständig, gerade beim "PC"-Teil muss ich meine Sammlung an ComputerBild-Spiele-CDs rausholen, um nachzusehen, was für Spiele ich überhaupt besitze :D Nintendo 64 Bereits gespielt * Mario Kart 64 Nintendo GameCube Bereits gespielt * Mario Party 4 * Mario Party 5 * Mario Party 6 * Mario Party 7 * Super Mario Sunshine Nintendo DS In Besitz Anzahl der Spiele: 22 * Art Academy * Crazy School Games * Die Sims 2 * Die Sims 3 * Dr. Kawashimas Gehirn-Jogging: Wie fit ist Ihr Gehirn? * Hotel Gigant DS * Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen * Mario Kart DS * Mario Party DS * Mario vs. Dokey Kong 2 * New Super Mario Bros. * Pokémon Schwarze Edition 2 * Rythm Paradise * Scribblenauts * SimCity Creator * SimCity DS * Sonic Chronicles: Die dunkle Bruderschaft * SPORE Wilde Kreaturen * Super Scribblenauts * Think Sinnes Trainer * WarioWare Touched! Bereits gespielt * Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen * Sonic Rush Nintendo Wii In Besitz Anzahl der Spiele: 5 * Mario Kart Wii (mit CTGP-R-Mod) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Sonic Colors * Sonic Unleashed * Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bereits gespielt * 2 Fast 4 Gnomz * Chick Chick Boom * Great Party Games * Kirby's Adventure Wii * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen * Mario Party 8 * Mario Party 9 * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wii Party Nintendo Switch Bereits gespielt * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate PlayStation PlayStation 2 In Besitz Anzahl der Spiele: 22 * Call of Duty 3 * Cars * Der Spongebob Schwammkopf Film * Go Kart Rally * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Gran Turismo 4 * FIFA 12 * Retro * Singstar ** SingStar 80s ** SingStar 90s ** SingStar Anthems ** SingStar Pop hits ** SingStar Schlager * Shadow The Hedgehog * SOCOM II: U.S. NAVY SEALs * Sonic Heroes * Speed Machines III * Splinter Cell Double Agent * Turbo Trucks * World Super Police * WWII: Battle Over The Pacific * WWII: Tank Battles PlayStation 3 Bereits gespielt * Sonic Unleashed PlayStation 4 Bereits gespielt * Sonic Forces * Team Sonic Racing * Until Dawn * WWE 2K17 Xbox 360 In Besitz Bereits gespielt * Kinect Sports Android Momentan installiert Anzahl der Spiele: 5 * Durak * Influence * Landlord * Leitstellenspiel * Sonic Jump Fever Schon gezockt * aa * A Comet's Journey * agar.io * Atomas * AUX B * Clash of Clans * Crazy Taxi City Ride * Dancing Line * Diamo XL * Don't get fired! * Draw The Line: Physics puzzles * Dumb Ways to Die * Finde einen Weg * FRAMED * Freelance Simulator * Hackers * Hitman Sniper * HOOKED - Chat Stories * I Am Innocent * Ingress * Knack das Schloss * Laws of Civilization * Life Simulator * Linelight * Lost Journey * Mario Kart Tour * Miitomo * Minecraft * Mobile FC * Modern Strike Online * Not Not - A Brain-Buster * OpenTTD * Palaldins Strike * PC Architect * Piano Tiles 2 * Pictionary * Plague Inc. * Pokémon GO * Pou * Rider * Reed * Seen * SEGA Aces * SEGA Slots * Skillz - Logisches Denkspiel * slither.io * Sonic Forces: Speed Battle * Sonic Runners Adventure * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog CD * Stack * Super Mario Run * Tetris * Timberman * Triple Agent * Twist PC In Besitz Anzahl der Spiele: 407 * 18 Wheels of Steel: Voll aufs Gas * 3D Pinball Windows * 404Sight * 525 DOS Games * 60 Parsecs! * 7 * 911 Operator * A Story About My Uncle * Aaero * Abe * Absolver * Achterbahn Simulator 2009 * Age of Wonders II: Der Zirkel der Zauberer * Age of Wonders III (Deluxe) * Alien Swarm * Alter Ego * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Anno 1602 * Anno 1701 * Anno 2070 * Anykey * Assassin's Creed Brotherhood * Assassin's Creed II * Assassin's Creed III * Assassin's Creed Origins * Assassin's Creed Revelations * Atzlan - Rise of the Sharman * Ausser Gefahr * Back to Bed * Batman: Arkham Origins * Beat Ball * Beyond Good and Evil * Biology Battle * Blameless * Bleed 2 * BounceMerge * Brutal Legend * Brutally Unfair Knytt * Burly Men at Sea * CaveStory * Call of Duty: Black Ops IV * Celeste * Chaos Domain * Chernobyl Commando * Christmas Bound * Cites: Skylines * City Life * Clustertruck * Color Symphony * Company of Heroes 2 * Construction Machines Simulator 2016 * Counter-Strike * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive * Crazy Frog Racer * Crazy Taxi * Crusader Kings II * Cubetractor * Cultist Simulator * Cuphead * Dandara * Darkest Hour: a Hearts of Iron Game * Darkout * David. * Day of Defeat * Dead in Bermuda * Deamon Hunter 3: Revelation * Deepfall Dungeon * Demon Hunter 3: Revelation * Deponia: The Complete Journey * Der Planer 4 * Diabolo Hellfire * Diamond Drop * Die Sims 4 * DiRT 3 * DiRT Rally * Distance * Divide by Sheep * Do Not Feed the Monkeys * DreamBall64 * Driving Speed 2 * Dungeon of the Endless * Dungeons 3 * Duo * Duskers * EARTH DEFENSE FORCE 4.1 The Shdaow of New Despair * Echoes+ * Elite Dangerous * Empire Total War * Endless Fables: The Minotaur's Curse * Endless Space * Enigmatis: The Ghosts Of Marple Creek * Energie Tycoon * ERR - 001 * Eternal Senia * Eve Online * Evolation * Euro Truck Simulator * Euro Truck Simulator 2 * EXIST * Extreme Tux Racer * F1 2015 * Factorio * Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon * Fearless Fantasy * Feline * Fernseh Tycoon * Fight'N Rage * Finding Paradise * Flame In The Flood * Flightless * Flutter * Fran Bow * Full Metal Furies * Full Throttle * Formula Broomstick * Fortnite * Full Metal Furies * Full Throttle Remastered * Galactic Civilizations II * Game Dev Tycoon * Garry's Mod * Glitchspace * God's Trigger * Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto V * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Gremlins vs Automatons * Gremlins, Inc. * GRID 2 * Grow Home * Grow Up * Ground Control * Guacamelee! (Super Turbo Championship Edition) * Guacamelee! 2 * H1Z1 * Hacker Evolution * Hacknet * Half Life * Hanse Shuttle * Hard Light * Hard Reset * Hard Reset Redux * Haydee * Hidden Folks * Himno * HITMAN * Hitman Absolution * Hollow Knight * Homefront * Homefront: The Revolution * Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number * HoverGame * I'm not a Monster * Icy Tower * Immortal Redneck * Insurgency * Interplanetary * Interplanetary: Enhanced Edition * irrlamb * Jet Set Radio * Just Cause 3 * Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes * Kingdom Come: Deliverance * KHOLAT * Knytt * L.A. Noire * Late Shift * League of Legends * Left 4 Dead * Left 4 Dead 2 * LEGO City Undercover * LEGO The Hobbit * LEGO Racers 2 * Life is Strange * Life is Strange 2 * Life is Strange - Before the Storm * Limbo * Little Misfortune * Little Nightmares * Love is Dead * Lumin * Manic Digger * Magicka 2 * Marble Blowout * Marie's Room * Me and My Shadow * Mega Man * Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain * Metin2 * Metro 2033 * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor * Mill 3D * Minecraft * Minit * Monster Prom * Moonlighter * Moorhuhn - Der Fluch des Goldes * Moorhuhn - Juwel der Finsternis * Moorhuhn Kart 2 * Moorhuhn Kart XS * Moorhuhn Winter * Mord im Laufrad * MOTHERGUNSHIP * Mutant Year Zero: Road to Eden * Murderous Pursuits * NAIRI: Tower of Shirin * NeuroVoider * Never Alone * Neverball * NiGHTS into Dreams * No Man's Sky * Northgard * Observer * Oddworld Abes Oddysee * Odysseus Kosmos and his Robot Quest - Episode 1 * Of Guards And Thieves * Old Man's Journey * OMSI 2 * One Hand Clapping * OpenTTD * Orwell * osu! * Outlast * Outlast 2 * Outline * Overcooked * OVercooked! 2 * Paladins * Papers, Please * Paradigm * Paratopic * Parkoplatzo * Passage 3: Weihnachts-Edition * PAYDAY 2 * PedalPower * Penarium * Ping Flipper * Pixel Puzzles 2: RADical ROACH * Pixel Puzzels Ultimate * Plague Inc: Evolved * Planetary Annihilation: TITANS * PokerTH * Police-Car * Pony Island * Pool Panic * Portal * Portal 2 * Prison Architect * Project Cars 2 * Prince of Persia: Der Sand der Zeit * Pro Evolution Soccer 3 * Purrfect Date * Pushover * Q.U.B.E. 2 * Rampage Knights * Rapture Rejects * Rayman Origins * Realm Royale * Red Faction: Guerrilla (Steam-Edition und Re-Mars-tered) * Regions of Ruin * Rempage Knights * Renny und Claus - XMas Hocky * Resident Evil Revelations * Resume: The Video Game * Rettungswagen Simulator 2012 * RGBverse * Ri-Li * Ricochet * RiME * Rising Storm 2: Vietnam * Road Redemption * Rock of Ages 2 * Rocket League * RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Deluxe * Saints Row IV * Sanctum 2 * Santa Claus in Trouble * Santa Ride! 2 * Satalite Reign * Schneeballschlacht * Scorched3D * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Secret Maryo Chronicles * SEGA Bass Fishing * SEGA Classics * SEGA Mega Drive Classic Collection Vol.1 * Semblance * Service Station * SEPTEMBER 1999 * Seven (Enhanced Edition) * Shadowrun Returns * She Remembered Caterpillars * ShellShock Live * Sheltered * Sid Meier's Civilization III * Silence of the Sleep * SimAirport * SimCity 2000 * Ski Challenge 2007 * Skybound * Slay the Spire * Slipstream * Sniper Elite * Sniper Elite V2 * Sniper Elite 3 * SnowboardSanta * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Adventure DX * Sonic CD * Sonic Forces * Sonic Generations * Sonic Heroes * Sonic Lost World * Sonic Mania * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 * South Park - Der Stab der Wahrheit * Space Channel 5 - Part 2 * SPEED BOX * Speed Runners * Splinter Cell * Splinter Cell Pandora Tomorrow * Spoiler Alert * Spongebob Schwammkopf - Schlacht um Bikini Bottom * Spongebob SquarePants - Employee of the Month * Spore * Squad * State of Mind * Steel Division: Normandy 44 * Steel Rats * Stick Fight The Game * Strongs on Speed * Sundered * Super Daryl Deluxe * SUPERHOT * Surviving Mars * Swords and Soldiers HD * Tannenberg * Team Fortress * Team Sonic Racing * Teeworlds * Terraria * Timanfaya * The Adventure Pals * The Crew * The Darkside Detective * The Division * The Dwarves * The Escapists * The Evil Within * The Forest * The Flame in the Flood * The Journey Down * The Red Solstice * The Red Strings Club * The Walking Dead * The Way Of Life * The Witcher * The Witcher 2 * The Witcher 3 * Theme Hospital * Total War: EMPIRE * Tower Unite * Trackmania Nations Forever * TrackMania² Stadium * Tick & Treat * Tropico 4 * TubeStar * Tumblestone * TVTower * Two Worlds - Epic Edition * UltraStar * Undertale * Urlaubs Raser * USA Raser * Utz das Schaf * Wandersong * Warhammer 40,000 - Mechanicus * Warhammer: Vermintide 2 * Warzone 2100 * Watch Dogs * Watch Dogs 2 * We Are The Dwarves * We Walked in Darkness * We Were Here Too * Wizard of Ledgend * Wolfenstein - Enemy Territory * World in Conflict * World of Warships * World Poker Championship 2 * Worms Clan Wars * X-Blades * XCom: Enemy Unknown * Xenonauts * XMoto * Yakuza 0 * Yoku's Island Express * Yooka-Laylee * Zombie Army Trilogy Bereits gespielt * Altitude * American Truck Simulator * Bus Simulator 2009 * Crossfire * Die Sims 2 * Dota 2 * Driver * Driver: San Francisco * Landwirtschafts Simulator 2012 * LEGO Island * LEGO Racers * Moorhuhn Kart Extra * Overwatch * Rayman 3 * World of Warcraft